


Contrast

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Hugs, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back injured from a mission, his behavior is erratic almost paranoid. Bucky tries to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

Bucky is alerted that Steve came back from a mission in bad shape and runs to the infirmary catching the doctor as soon as he sees him.

“What happened ? How is he ?” 

The doctor is surprised and baffles his answer.

“Well… His behavior is erratic and strange, almost paranoid…”   
Bucky loosens his grip on him and opens wide eyes while the doctor continues   
“It looks like an after effect of a magnetic burst…” 

He doesn’t listen to the rest and just goes inside the room. He’s heard enough, it’s pretty bad and it’s frightening him to know that even Steve’s mind is damaged.

He enters the room slowly and gets to the bed in silence. He sits on the bed, looking intently at Steve who stirs and awakens then. When he sees that Bucky is close to him he looks so relieved and sits up immediately, taking him in a hug against his heart, his arms trembling and his voice shivering.

“I was so afraid i wouldn’t make it back ! I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you forever if i ever failed the mission !”   
He hugs his friend tightly, all his body is shaking from the emotion   
“I’m so glad I made it back to you. You’re the only real important thing in my life and after all these years without you i don’t want to leave you for a second.”

Bucky caresses his shoulders and back, trying to soothe his tension “I won’t ever leave your side Steve  
\- But ! But anything can happen in a mission !” His fear is overwhelming him, making him squeeze his friend even more tightly, almost hurting him.

“I’ll always fight my way back to you Steve, no matter what happens, I’ll never leave your side ever again.”   
He tries to hug him as much as he’s hugged, conveying as much affection as he can.

“Oh Bucky, i love you so much, i love you !” Steve gets out of the hug and feverishly kisses him on the cheek and then on the lips passionately, barely letting him breathe. 

Bucky let’s him do and smiles under the kisses, he’s happily surprised by this display of attachment and a little excited by the warmth of his lips.  
“I love you too Steve” He whispers softly and Steve kisses him more, elated by the words he hears and aroused now. 

“Can I have you now Bucky ?” 

He freezes at the words, he’s not sure of the meaning of the question but then Steve’s hands become more greedy and he can’t act like he doesn’t know what he wants. He gulps loudly burning from Steve’s touch and fever, he knows he can’t possibly let him make any decision while he’s still recovering from his wound. The fever he has is induced by the shock he received. He tries to convince himself of that as much as he can. He doesn’t want any of this to happen while Steve’s not in his right mind and might regret it or just forget it later. He takes a deep breath, forcing his voice to sound light and happy “Come on Steve, we can’t do this here where anyone could enter !  
\- But… Maybe later… Can I have you later ?” The plea in his voice and the permanent caresses of his hands exploring all of his body makes it impossible to refuse him.  
“Yeah…” he groans “Yes of course you can have me later” He sighs and rests in the hug.

Steve hugs him ever so tightly, burying his face in his neck, anxiety finally receding. He’s calming now and stops his feverish caresses, just letting his hands rest on Bucky’s back. His breath becomes more profound and regular. When Bucky tries to look at his face he realizes that he’s fallen asleep in his arms. It’s so sweet it melts his heart. He let’s him softly back on the mattress, gently holding his head until the last moment, brushing his hair out of his face a little. He looks quiet now, the worry is gone, the frown has disappeared. Bucky gets up and leaves the room without a noise.

 

The morning after Bucky enters the infirmary only to find Steve packing his stuff, tall and strong again, it impresses Bucky who has seen him so small and frightened just the day before. He stops in his tracks feeling that the moment they shared is gone and that he has to act as if nothing happened. 

“Hey you look alright today !”

Steve turns and it’s the same old Steve, patient look and amazing presence. He gives Bucky a little smile, still looking a bit tired.

“I’m feeling perfectly fine now” Bucky hears this as a denial of what happened the day before and it hurts his heart. It means whatever happened before was because he was ill and it shouldn’t be taken into account. He shakes this feeling off on the back of his head and follows Steve who’s leaving the room.

“You had me worried for a moment.  
\- Oh it was nothing, but I’ll certainly remember the touch of that magnetic weapon for a long time. It was like entering electricity itself.  
\- Not a good thing then, but i heard you did great on the mission despite your injury.  
\- Yes it went well apart from that crazy blast.” 

They’re chatting as usual side by side and it helps Bucky feel a little bit better, at least their relationship didn’t end, it just didn’t move forward at all. 

They reach Steve’s room and Bucky opens up the window to let fresh air in. He hears Steve letting his stuff fall on the floor. When he turns, Steve is incredibly close and he’s taking him in his arms, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere and he kisses him on the lips, a long and deep kiss. The fever is still there just like it was the day before.

“I thought you’d forgotten about our moment” Bucky says with a little voice when they part a little.  
“Oh no Bucky, it’s thanks to your presence and your love that I could shake off the fear and panic i felt yesterday. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t feel whole again and even mightier than before.”  
He leans in and slowly, gently, kisses Bucky again, making him sigh with pleasure when he’s done.  
“Can I have you now ?” Steve’s low voice sends shivers in Bucky’s back and he misses a heartbeat before he can say a word.  
“Yes, you can have me now.”

Any phone calls is dismissed after this point for they are too engaged with each other to care for the rest of the world .


End file.
